Harry Potter et la soeur cachée
by Samantha Granger
Summary: Je réécris le sixième tome,voici ce que ça donne:Harry Potter entre en sixième année.Entre meurtres,cours et amours voir plus,elle ne va pas être de repos !Et quel est le secret de cette nouvelle élève ?


« Au secours !Au secours ! Harry, je meurs et c'est TA faute !  
-Non ! Non ! Sirius, revient !  
-C'EST TA FAUTE ! TU l'AS TUER !  
-Non ! Non ! Au secours ! »  
C'est sur cela que Harry Potter se réveilla .Il était tremblant et plein de sueur.  
Au moment d'aller s'essuyer dans la salle de bains, il entendit des bruits.  
Tous d'abord des voix. Celles de sa tante, son oncle et son cousin,  
evidemment, mais aussi d'autres voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il entendait  
aussi des bruits sourds, comme si on déplaçait des meubles lourds. Il voulut  
Descendre. Dans l'escalier, il rencontra son énorme cousin Dudley qui   
emportait son ordinateur. Mais ce qui surprit Harry, c'est qu'il éclata d'un  
rire méchant et sadique .Il descendit et eu la réponse à sa question. Des  
déménageurs étaient en train de charger les meubles dans leurs camions.  
Harry demanda :  
« Nous déménageons ?  
-Non mon garçon. NOUS déménageons. C'est-à-dire ta tante, Dudley et moi.  
-Et moi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais !  
-Ce que tu veux, nous nous en fichons COM-PLE-TE-MENT. »  
Et là-dessus, les Dursley éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur et méchant et partirent. Harry fut  
ahuri et triste. Il savait que les Dursley ne l'aimaient pas, mais à ce  
point ...  
Il réfléchit quelques minutes et, finalement, décida d'écrire à Dumbledore.  
Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit :  
« Professeur Dumbledore,  
je voulais vous dire que les Dursley m'ont abandonné et vous demander  
que doit-je faire ?  
Harry Potter. »  
Il envoya Hedwige et attendit...  
La réponse de Dumbledore ne tarda pas. Elle semblait avoir été écrite à la va-vite .Elle disait :  
« Harry,  
reste chez toi. Un membre de l'ordre va venir te chercher pour t'emmener au 12 square Grimmaud. Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul endroit ou tu sera en sécurité. Ron et Hermione y sont.  
Dumbledore. »  
A peine Harry eut- il fini de lire cette lettre que Remus transplana à coté de lui. Harry ressenti un peu de panique. Et si son rêve devenait réalité ? Mais Remus, devinant sa pensée, lui dit :  
«Harry, n'est pas peur. Je n'est rien contre toi. PERSONNE n'a quelque chose contre toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute si... »  
Mais il ne put continuer. Voyant que Harry commençait à sangloter, il le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent 2 ou 3 minutes comme ça, puis Remus dit ;  
« Aller Harry. Il faut y aller.  
-Comment va-t-on faire ?  
-Par poudre de cheminette.  
-Mais les cheminées des moldus ...  
-Nous avons connectée celle d'ici.  
-Bon. »  
Et ils s'avancèrent vers la cheminée. Remus dit :  
« Aller, passe le premier. Je passerai ensuite avec tes affaires.  
Harry se mit dans l'âtre. Il prononça clairement :  
12, square Grimmaud ! »  
Il disparut et atterrit...  
Devant mme Weasley qui, ne sachant pas que Harry devait venir, poussa un formidable hurlement de frayeur. Elle s'arrêta de hurler quand elle vit que c'était Harry qui venait de sortir de la cheminée. Elle se calma et dit:  
« Harry, c'est toi ! Quelle peur tu m'as fait !  
-Oui, on a entendu maman ! »  
Harry et mme Weasley se retournèrent en même temps et virent Ron et Ginny. Ils souriaient.  
« Salut Harry ! Dit Ron   
-Bonjour Harry ! Suivit Ginny  
-Salut Ron, Salut Ginny ! Répondit Harry ! Où est Hermione ?  
-En train de travailler, pardi ! Elle c'est enfermé dans une bulle et elle n'a rien entendu !répondit Ron.  
-Ouai, elle n'a même pas entendu maman ! Ce qui est un miracle vu que les chinois ont du l'entendre eux aussi !  
-Ginny !  
-Pardon maman. »  
Au même moment, à Poudlard...  
« Minerva, avez-vous une idée ?  
-Non .J'ai demandé au langues-de-plomb, il ne savent pas ce que c'est que ce voile. Ils ne savent même pas ce qu'il fait là. Ils disent qu'ils n'y étaient pas. »  
Wooooooouuuuuuuuushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !  
Un hibou arriva à toute vitesse dans le bureau. Dumbledore se demanda qu'est-ce que c'était ce hibou.  
Il lu la lettre et dit à Mcgonagall :  
« Minerva, aller me chercher Mr Potter.  
-Et ou...  
-Au quartier général. Vite Minerva ! »  
Elle aquièça et se rendit au 12, square Grimmaud.  
Pendant ce temps, Harry et ses amis discutaient. Hermione (qui était sortit de sa bulle quand elle vit que Harry était là) demanda :  
« Alors ? Vous avez fait quoi pendant les vacances ?  
-Et bien, je me suis promené, j'ai aidé Fred et Georges dans leurs boutiques, et, heu...  
-Ron ! Tu as fait tes devoirs !  
-Heu, mais oui...  
-Menteur !s'exclama Ginny. Tu n'as rien fait du tout !  
-Ron !  
-Et toi Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?dit Ron en déviant la conversation.  
-Heu...  
-Tu as fait quelque chose en dehors de ta chambre, à te morfondre ? demanda Hermione.  
-Heu... non.  
-Harry ! Mais tu vas finir par tomber malade ! Et ce n'est pas ta faute si...  
DING DONG !  
-Oh non...  
-Quoi ?  
-Heu, dis maladroitement Ron, tu te rappel du portrait de...  
-HAAAAAAAAAA ! IMMONDE BATTARDS, VOUS SOUILLEZ LA MAISON DE MES ANCETRES...  
-Heu, tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Oui, oui. Je vois.  
-Harry ! C'est pour toi !cria mme Weasley.  
Et ils (ils parce que évidemment, Ginny Ron et Hermione l'accompagnèrent) descendirent dans la cuisine ou ils trouvèrent mme Weasley avec, à leur étonnement, le professeur Mcgonagall.  
-Ah, vous voilà. Potter, le directeur voudrait vous voir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Il a reçu une lettre qui, apparemment, vous concerne.  
-Bon. Alors je vous suis. »  
Une fois à Poudlard...  
« Allez-y Potter. Le mot de passe est : « chocogrenouille ».  
-Bien professeur.  
Il s'y rendit et Dumbledore lui dit :  
-Ah, Harry. J'ai reçu une lettre qui dit...  
Que c'est la fin du chapitre !Les reviews sont grandement apprécier et m'encourageront sûrement à vous mettre la suite !(Déjà écrite jusqu'à...un peu plus loin...)

Merci de lire,

Samantha Granger.


End file.
